Points of authority
by shadowwriter01
Summary: Blitzwing returns to the Decepticons after his banishment.
1. Chapter 1

This is my idea how Blitzwing might have returned to the Decepticons in g1 session 3. Blitzwing was seen at least twice in the show after his banishment by Galvatron. I know the entire serie is full of animation mistakes. But why should we treat something as an error that might be easily true. If Galvatron, insane or not, can accept scourge back after he had temporally overthrown him and spared Octane, at least temporally just for offering him a new energon source after he kidnapped Trypticon for a plot against him. Why not accept Blitzwing back, who did technically not even anything wrong?

The Transformers are property of hasbro, not of me. English is not my first language and I´m not used to write in it. So if you find mistakes in one of my works. Tell me.

Points of authority

Blitzwing was waiting, waiting for something that might easily be his own execution. He was ready to face Galvatron. The next minutes will decide about his life. He hoped that what he had offered the Decepticon Leader was enough, otherwise. But with Galvatron was no telling. Galvatron had become unstable. Nobody could tell how he would react. Blitzwing wished they had Megatron back. At least he was predictable.

Idiot, he pointed out to himself. You have tried to dispose of Megatron once and that is the reason Galvatron doesn´t trust you. What have you done, when you have found out that the Quintessons were planning to betray us? Yes you run right to Galvatron without thinking first. Always running off and thinking later, if at all. And you thought you have improved from the brainless brute you have been 20 years before. Had you at least the sense to tell him that the Quintessons had double crossed them? No, you have told him that the Decepticon Matrix, the thing the Quints had offered him doesn't exist. The last thing a psycho wanted to hear. Fool, the first thing Galvatron did after being missing for a year was shooting up his own troops. He had lost his mind. That was obvious and you confronted him like that. Have you really not realised this. Face it, all that is as much your fault as Galvatrons.

It´s time now to face the music, he told himself.

In the new hall on the Planet chaar Galvatron was sitting on his throne. Cyclonus was to his right. Blitzwing knew the new Second in command was willing to accept him back. Even if he was not overly friendly. Galvatron was further flanked by two Sweeps, who were standing beside his throne. Scourge was standing on the side of the hall. They looked downright sinister from Blitzwing´s position. He had to admit the old Unicron knew how to build Transformers intimidating. Blitzwing couldn´t but be impressed how much the planet has improved in his absence. It was a useless wasteland when he left. Now it was still a wasteland, but with a several usable buildings, bases and a few military improvements.

He stood before Galvatron. Galvatron said nothing and showed no emotion. Cyclonus begun speaking.

"Mighty Galvatron, Blitzwing had requested his return to the Decepticons. He had provided us with useful information's about Decepticon personality-cores still stored on Cybertron and he has asked for forgiveness for his insolence."

Blitzwing flinched by the last sentence. He had no other choice than to team up with the Autobots. Galvatron refused to do something about the Quintessons and they were all in danger. Galvatron still said nothing.

It was for Blitzwing to speak.

"Mighty Galvatron, please accept me back. I hope to prove myself. I realise, I had been wrong and I plead for forgiveness." Blitzwing felt sour inside. He had just taken the full responsibility for everything what had happened on himself. Pleaded for forgiveness for things that weren´t his fault. For Galvatron´s mistakes. But he was a Decepticon. Like he told Rodimus Prime. He was one of them and couldn´t leave them. Not if he had any choice.

Galvatron smiled now. "Good Blitzwing. You have proved yourself". He stood up. "You are again one of the Decepticons."

That was it. Blitzwing thought. So easy. He only had to through his pride away.

"That means you forgive me for teaming up with the Autobots?"

Galvatron didn´t hesitate one moment, he shot a blast at Blitzwing´s feet, that scorched the under parts of his legs.

"Idiot!", he screamed. Galvatron was suddenly shaking from anger "Do you really think this is about that? You have understand nothing."

"Galvatron", Blitzwing managed to bring out.

"It was completely right for you to work with the Autobots to save the planet. I would have probably done the same thing if I had been in your position. But I didn´t believe you as you tried to tell me. You were right and I was wrong." Galvatron had a sad expression on his face.

"But that. That!", he suddenly screamed, "don´t gives you the right to override my orders and declare the retreat unauthorized."

Blitzwing couldn´t believe what he had just heard. Galvatron had just admitted, that he was right about the Quintessons. That **he** was the one who made a mistake here.

"Let made me one thing clear my friend", Galvatron said with a sniding tone. "I am the leader of the Decepticons and I declare when a battle is over." He griped Blitzwing on the shoulder. "We were still standing on Cybertron. The Defence System of the Autobots was destroyed. The Quintessons had fled? So what? What have this cowards done the entire battle besides standing around an letting us fight? We had still a good chance to retake cybertron but you have fallen me in the back and forced me to retreat. We could have taken Cybertron but we have lost our chance an all because of you", he screamed at him.

Blitzwing realised in this one point Galvatron was right. They could have still won on that day. Maybe they could have won the war. Maybe they could.

Galvatron pointed his weapon at him.

"Let this be a lesson to you Blitzwing", Galvatron told him casually.

"Welcome back to the Decepticons." With that he lowered the gun an left.

Blitzwing stood in the middle of the hall. He looked at nothing in particular. His thoughts were turned inside.

Cyclonus approached him.

"You see, if you had just helped the Autobots to stop the Quintessons on that day, nothing of this would have happened. This was never about, who of you were right. It was all about authority"

"I know now", answered Blitzwing.


	2. Chapter 2

This was originally meant to be a one chapter story. But I have changed my mind. In the last chapter Blitzwing offered Galvatron information's about a number of Decepticon personality cores on Cybertron. This is how the situation continued.

cc

Points of authority

Chapter 2

The air space over the planet Cybertron looked to be normal. Everything seemed quiet today. The Autobot Skyfall was making his patrol over the kalis space-port in jet mode. He was doing this job for a few month now. A task that had already started to become boring.

From the Decepticons or the Quintessons had he not seen much since the invasion three months back. His work consisted practically only of flying over this part of Cybertron at a regular base and drinking energon in his off-time.

He was now making patrol flights over kalis. At first it seemed this day was not different from any other but then he realised his sensors had detected an object that was closing up on Cybertron. It was coming in very fast, obviously some sort of small spacecraft. Suddenly Skyfall recognised it, Cyclonus the Decepticon second in command. He saw a entire salve of missiles, the Decepticon had shot at him in the moment he appeared on his scanners. Skyfall tried to contact the base. But it was to late. The missiles hit him before the call was out. Cyclonus saw how the Autobot exploded in a huge fireball. A few burned remains fell to the ground. He didn´t have the time to warn anybody, good.

Rodimus Prime sat in his office in the Autobot headquarters in Iacon. He was discussing the overall situation of the war with Ultra Magnus and Kup. They were in control of Cybertron now. Many thought with that, the war would already be over. He had also been that naïve once.

As they had retaken the planet 15 months ago it was in a terrible state. Unicron´s attack had devastated the most of the northern hemisphere and killed thousands of inhabitants. Despite that they had managed to rebuilt the planet in only a few months and built a defense system that made it safe from attacks. The Decepticons were scattered and out of energon. They had by all rights won the war. Until three months ago. The Quintessons allied themselves with the Decepticons, temporary. They supplied the Decepticons with new energon and literally helped them back on their feed. Then they started a combined Invasion on Cybertron. The defense system of the planet, that they had built after the battle against Unicron, was completely destroyed during this attack.

The truth was the last months had been a nightmare for the Autobots. Simultany to the attack on Cybertron, the Decepticons attacked earth too. Their new living city, Trypticon destroyed an entire earth town alone when he was activated. Afterwards he completely obliterated the Ark base and was only stopped because his Autobot counterpart Metroplex was activated in time. And that on cost of heavy destruction in another town. Galvatron, Cyclonus and the Sweeps had already destroyed one of the earth defense platforms in orbit a week earlier. Entire towns destroyed on both planets, a major base on earth, a space station and the entire defense of Cybertron lost in only one week, that was the bilanz.

The Autobots knew that the Decepticon leader became mentally instable. But that also means that there was no telling what he would do next. A unpredictable enemy.

In the last month the Decepticons had invaded and occupied the lost Autobot colony Paradron. A planet with unlimited energon resources. With this resources the Decepticons would have been unstoppable. They had no other choice than to destroy the planet.

**They**, not the Decepticons have blown Paradron up.

They had to destroy the home of this Transformers to save the rest of the Galaxy.

The paradronians were now living on Cybertron. It was the hardest decision he had ever made.

Besides that the Decepticons had made so far two attempts to destroy Cybertron. Galvatron tried to blow the planet up with a giant gun and Cyclonus wanted to let a meteor crash on it. So far had it come. Mass destruction on a global scale, horrible slaughter, that was the new standard of the war. And on top of that they had to fight the Quintessons too.

It was all to much.

Rodimus thought about what he truly had.

He had Cybertron and all resources on it. Great, Rodimus thought.

The point was Cybertron Cybertron had no resources. The energy of the planet had been running out millions of years ago. That was the reason the Transformers came to earth in the first place. The lights on Cybertron started to go out a long time before he was even created. Perceptor had promised a new energy core somewhere in the next months but right now the planet was on emergency energy supply. They needed to deliver energon and raw materials from other planets.

Hell all the Decepticons or Quintessons needed to do was cut off their supply ways and they could dry Cybertron out.

He had Metroplex. The Autobot giant had proofed to be far superior than Trypticon and had one every fight between them with ease.

Oh yes, the only problem was, Trypticon could fly, Metroplex not. The only way he could come from one place to the other was walking.

Metroplex would defeat Trypticon probably in every single fight. Yes, if the Decepticons decided to send him to earth, a few miles from Metroplex position. Should the decide to attack for example on another planet Metroplex was completely useless. Galvatron may have the weaker city-robot, but at least his was mobile.

He had more people. The number of Autobots today was about 20% higher now than the Decepticons after Unicron´s attack. Yes, when it comes to paradron refugees and civilians. Their number of fighters is about even. So were their combiner teams and super robots.

He had more bases on earth and Cybertron, autobot city, Iacon and the EDC. Galvatron had only Trypticon and his base on chaar.

Yes and that means he had to put up his half army permanently to guard his bases while Galvatron had a completely mobile force and could strike everywhere he liked.

Chaar was a burned out wasteland, Cybertron was barely better, but at least that planet wasn´t full of thousands of refugees, didn´t need to be permanently supplied with energon and didn´t have a giant target on it like Cybertron. Galvatron could actually use his energon for his troops. The Decepticons had in the last months shown no signs of a lack of energon. And when they will have enough for a new major attack, they will attack.

The destroyed defense system was the only thing what kept Cybertron actually secure. Since it was gone the Decepticons could actually march in and out of Cybertron like they wanted. Galvatron could show up here with his entire army tomorrow and there wasn´t a damned thing he could do against it.

Ultra Magnus was telling Rodimus about the state of the Autobots from Paradron right now. Many had problems to find a place on Cybertron.

"Optimus Prime would have made it better", he said to Magnus.

"What?"

"Paradron, Optimus would have found a way to save the planet. He would have never given the order to destroy the planet", Rodimus explained to him.

"Yes you are right, Optimus would not have ordered that", Ultra Magnus answered him. "He would have tried to take the planet against a stronger enemy, gotten half of the inhabitants killed in the process and the planet would have been destroyed anyway."

"Optimus could be a great leader but he could also do many completely ridiculous things that nobody else would have gotten away with. Believe me, I have known Optimus for a long time, even before he became Optimus in the first place."

As Ultra Magnus finished his explanation, Springer came in.

"There is something you should see, I think we have a problem", the green tripple changer told them.

"A large number of objects is coming near to kalis space port."

At the same time in kalis a great number of Decepticons was coming down from the Sky, Galvatron, Cyclonus, Scourge, the Terrorcons, the Combaticons several seekers and ground troops and finally Trypticon were attacking. The Decepticons opened fire on everything they could see. Galvatron blasted several shuttles while he was flowing in the air. Trypticon crushed a few buildings of the town with his landing.

In Autobot headquarters Rodimus, Magnus, Kup and Springer were watching the news of the attack.

"So it begins", Rodimus said to everybody present.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the Decepticons started their attack, the Autobots who were guarding the space port had appeared and were trying to hold them off. They had taken cover behind a few broken walls and tried to fire on the Decepticons from a distance. One of them shouted at the others.

"Borebit, Corkscrew be careful, dig yourself in the underground and try to attack them from the other side. Try to hold them off till reinforcements arrive."

"Yes Mainframe", they answered. The two Autobots transformed into drilling vehicles, drilled a hole in the ground and vanished.

Galvatron and Scourge landed on the ground, surrounded by a group of other Decepticons. Trypticon was attacking the neighboring city and stomped a number of buildings. To the luck of the Autobots, the city was never heavily populated and the most inhabitants were able to flee before the Decepticons landed. The Combaticons were fighting the Autobot Skylinx who had just arrived and the Terrorcons were busy ripping one of the parked shuttles and a side building of the space-port apart.

Suddenly Corkscrew and Borebit reappeared behind the Decepticons and opened fire at them. Gunner one of the ground troopers from Galvatron´s group was shot several times in the spark chamber and fell dead to the ground. Galvatron looked at the counter attacking Autobots and smiled.

"Yes Autobots that is the way. Come, I offer you a way to die fighting", he shouted at them. With that he jumped right into the firing line of the Autobots, took aim and shot Borebit clean through the chest. The blasts of the Autobots glanced off of his body without even leaving scratches. Then he turned around and shot another Autobot guard´s head off. Scourge who was standing next to him killed Corkscrew and the other Decepticons fired at the remaining Autobots.

At the other side of the battlefield Rodimus Prime, Ultra Magnus and Springer arrived. The Airialbots and Dinobots flew in and engaged the Terrorcons and Trypticon. Rodimus and the others transformed and joined the battle. The Airialbots and the Terrorcons merged into their combined forms Superion and Abominus. Rodimus shot one of the attacking seekers with two shots through the cockpit. The jet crashed into a building that completely exploded.

_At the same time on the other side of Cybertron._

Astrotrain flew in shuttle form over the planet. In a height of a half kilometre he opened his air lock and released Soundwave, Blitzwing and the Constructicons.

"So Blitzwing, where is now the lab you have told us about?" The Constructicon Hook asked him that question.

"Less than a klick from here, let´s go."

Galvatron transformed into his artillery gun mode. He fired a shot at the main building of the space port, which was reduced to ashes in a giant explosion. The spaceport was now only a field of rubble. Galvatron was laughing.

"Look Scourge, Cyclonus, we are standing over the destroyed remains of our enemies. This is war, this is triumph. Do you see that Cyclonus?"

"Cyclonus?" He looked around. Scourge was right next to him but Cyclonus was not near. Then he saw him in jet form a kilometre from him. Cyclonus was firing a salve of missiles at Rodimus Prime and Ultra Magnus.

"Ah it looks as if Cyclonus found something to keep himself busy", he said loudly.

"There are Rodimus and Ultra Magnus, attack."

Cyclonus transformed into robot mode and shot the Autobot Springer. Then a strike with his fist was enough to send the damaged tripple changer to the ground.

Next he charged at Ultra Magnus.

"Our last fight was sadly underbroken Ultra Magnus. Now is time to continue", Cyclonus told the Autobot and punched him in the face.

Ultra Magnus countered with a hit in the Decepticon´s stomach.

"Yes", Magnus answered him, "let us start again." The two fighters were now gripping each other in a direct struggle.

"I told you once warriors like us deserve to die in battle. Now I will give you that chance."

"Yes and I remember that you have saved my live then", Magnus said to the Decepticon second. He remembered how Cyclonus had dragged him back into a ship to save him from dying in space because he thought he deserved better.

The Combaticons had formed the super robot Bruticus to fight Skylinx off. At first they succeeded but as other Autobots were attacking them too, they were slowly forced into the defensive. Trypticon had easily the upper hand against the Dinobots and the other Autobots who were fighting him but they were avoiding his attacks and keeping him busy.

Far away from the fighters the group of Decepticons had managed to find a hidden complex under the survace of Cybertron.

"The lab is here", Soundwave told them as they were standing before the entrance.

"And you say here are a number of Decepticon personalities stored?" Mixmaster asked Blitzwing.

"You should better hope that they are truly here", Bonecrusher added.

The Dinobots were starting a combined attack on Bruticus and caused great trouble for the gestalt. A well placed shot from Skylinx however forced the Combaticons to separate.

Galvatron and a few others were slowly reaching Rodimus.

Cyclonus shot at Magnus and hit the Autobot in the shoulder. He on the other hand fired back and struck Cyclonus in the side.

"It looks like we are about even", Ultra Magnus pointed out.

_The earth solar system at the same time_

The Decepticon flagship appeared out of hyperspace near the planet earth. Earth, the second great showplace of the Transformer war was now for more than a half year guarded by a number of so called earth defense platforms, large, armed space stations.

This stations were run by earth defense command and supported by the Autobots, who are often part of the crew. In this stations was right now the alarm going of.

"What is it?" The commander of ED platform one asked the present Autobot Tailgate.

"It doesn´t look good human. A Decepticon battleship had just arrived in earth orbit." As useful as the platforms were, they knew they had no chance against a truly strong Decepticon assault.

xxx

Inside the Decepticon ship Sweeps were sitting on the controls. The Sweep with the number three was currently commanding the ship. He knew what he had to do. As the space station came into weapon reach he said only one word.

"Fire."

The ship fired one salve of missiles, shortly followed by a second.

xxx

"Oh by the Matrix." Tailgate called out. He knew it was to late.

The first salve hit the station and sent it into flames, the second completely destroyed it. It exploded in a giant fireball.

Then the most Sweeps left the ship and transformed. They and the ship were attacking the second defense platform, which was already been evacuated.

It was only a matter of minutes

On Cybertron

The battle continued. Galvatron was standing close to Rodimus but than Superion came in his way. The Autobot gestalt was still fighting Abominus but was able to smash his opponent into one of the ruins of the space port.

Galvatron transformed into cannon mode. He took aim at Superion and fired with full power. The blast hit the Autobot combiner right into the chest. Superion just fell apart. The incredible amount of energy damaged all systems of the Airialbots and forced them apart. They all fell unconscious to the ground.

Galvatron was now standing right before Rodimus but when he was struck by a blast. The Dinobots were approaching.

"Rodimus Prime." He smiled at his opponent. "I have longed for this."

Cyclonus was separated from Ultra Magnus but now he was seeing the Dinobots coming. They were dealing quite easily with the weaker Decepticons around. He was now confronted with their leader Grimlock. The Dinobot bite Cyclonus in the arm but he managed then to throw him over the shoulder.

Galvatron was now standing before Rodimus and Ultra Magnus. They all had already gone through a hard fight.

xxx

"Here is it", Blitzwing told the others, "personalities for ten new Warriors. Like I told you."

"They are in good state", Scrapper confirmed.

"Good", Astrotrain said, "we have what we wanted. Now get out of here."

xxx

"Mighty Galvatron!" Cyclonus called. "It is enough. We have won. We have reached what we wanted." Galvatron didn´t react to what he said.

"Galvatron we are damaged and low on energy. Trypticon run already out of energon and needed to retreat. We had known that we wouldn´t have enough for a long fight. We have what we wanted but we need to go now. Even you can not win this fight."

This time Galvatron turned around and looked on him. He stared at him for a few moments. Then he called out.

"No you have told me before but I won´t retreat. We can win here.

I know that the Quintessons retreated but who cares?" He told Cyclonus.

Galvatron looked around on the battlefield.

"Don´t you see it? We are winning. I know we can win. No I won´t listen to you. Not this time Blitzwing."

Cyclonus stared back at him. And he somewhat realised that the two Autobots were staring too.

"Blitzwing?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cyclonus looked at his leader. He spoke about the Quintessons. Galvatron had called him Blitzwing. There was no doubt.

He thinks this is the battle from three months ago, Cyclonus said to himself.

Damn right after he was getting better.

"Do you hear me Blitzwing, don´t challenge my authority again", Galvatron said and pointed his gun at him. Cyclonus remembered Galvatron´s confrontation about this issue a few weeks back.

"Of course mighty Galvatron. We will not retreat until **you** make the decision."

Cyclonus especially pointed the word you out. He knew they didn´t need to retreat right now. There was still enough time to convince Galvatron and let him make the final decision, Cyclonus reasoned.

If that all was only a matter of authority, he had a good chance. He could only hope that Galvatron would snap out of it fast or they all would have far more problems than simply losing this battle.

Rodimus and Ultra Magnus were standing in opposite to them. It was obvious that the Decepticon leader had lost his sense of reality. But would that make him less dangerous?

In this moment a communication came over Galvatron´s radio.

"Galvatron do you hear me? This is Blitzwing. We have what we came for. We succeeded." Galvatron looked at his communicator, for a moment he seemed confused.

"Blitzwing?" Galvatron said to nobody in particular. Then he answered the communication.

"Yes haven´t I told you that we could win? Galvatron watched around at the battlefield. Suddenly he looked as if he realised something. He smiled.

"We have won Blitzwing. I have told you we would win. Even you have to admit I was right, don´t you?"

On the other end of the line Blitzwing was looking at the faces of Astrotrain and the Constructicons. It was obvious that they had no idea what their leader was talking about. Despite that he tried to answer.

"Yes Sir, of course." Blitzwing answered and smiled sardonically.

He had just admitted that Galvatron had been right but honestly he had to admit, he had no idea about what.

Galvatron´s expression from one moment to the next became clear, like he suddenly remembered where he was.

"Blitzwing you said you have the cores?" He asked him now without hesitation.

"Yes like I said. We have them", Blitzwing answered.

"Good Cyclonus we have what we wanted. Let us go", he addressed his second.

"Decepticons we were successful. Retreat from the planet." With that Galvatron lifted off the ground together with Cyclonus and Scourge. After a few moments they were followed by the other Decepticons.

The Decepticons left now as quickly as they came.

"Ultra Magnus what exactly have we just seen here?" The Autobot leader asked, somewhat puzzled by the exchange that had just been going on before his eyes.

"I have no idea Rodimus", the other Autobot answered.

"Galvatron I have just received a transmission from the Sweeps. Their mission was successful", Cyclonus told his leader as they were just leaving the atmosphere of Cybertron.

Rodimus Prime was getting the reports from the latest attacks and he didn´t like the slightest bit what he was hearing.

"The space port in kalis is a complete loss", Ultra Magnus told him. "The buildings, the shuttles, the landing platforms, all destroyed beyond recognition. And we just got a message from earth. While we were fighting here Galvatron´s flagship attacked on earth and destroyed two orbital defense platforms."

Rodimus was shocked at this.

"That means they attacked at two places at once, again. This is a disaster. We have lost one of our most important space ports and a important part of the earth defense and that in only one day."

In that moment Kup was coming in.

"Rodimus we had just gotten a call about a security breach on the other side of the planet. It seems another group of Cons had landed and broken into a former science lab from before the Unicron battle."

"Any idea what the Decepticons might have wanted there?" Rodimus wanted to know.

"Yes", Kup answered him, "according to the lab´s databanks were 10 Decepticon personality cores stored there." Kup wasn´t looking happy as he told them.

"So the attack here was possible to distract as from the theft of the personality cores", Ultra Magnus threw in.

"But this attack was a rampage. They simply landed here and started to destroy everything", Springer called out.

"Or it was meant to look like one", Kup speculated.

"That looked so much like one of Galvatron´s insane rampages that we didn´t bother to look for anything else."

"This was a surprise attack with ful force. We had no choice, we had to stop them here. And they took the opportunity for the attack on earth and the break. There was nothing we could have done." Rodimus said.

Ultra Magnus placed his hand on Rodimus shoulder.

"You are right. We couldn´t have done anything else. The entire sector kalis was in danger."

"Thank you Magnus." Rodimus took another look at the distruction and took a look to the ground.

"Who knows how insane Galvatron really is. Today he managed to take out two important targets and got 10 potential new warriors. Maybe Galvatron is not as mad as he acts he is or maybe it takes a madman to come up with a plan like this."

Rodimus looked at his friends.

"This time the Decepticons have won. There is no way to deny that. But we wil be prepared the next time they come."

_On chaar_

The Decepticons had arrived back at chaar. Galvatron was sitting on his throne and smiled. They had won. It was a complete victory.

Cyclonus, standing a few metres next to him, was less cheerful. He had to remember how close to a total disaster the Decepticons came today. Galvatron suddenly became delusional during a battle, without warning.

If he ever staid in such a state for a longer time, he would probably become completely unable to lead them anymore.

They were lucky this time.

The most of the Decepticons who had participated in the attack were assembled around Galvatron´s throne.

"You have really earned your return to the Decepticons now Blitzwing", he complimented the triple changer.

"With the new personality cores you brought us we will soon have ten new fighters on our site. And with the destruction of those space stations we will have permanent access to earth again."

"Thank you Galvatron", Blitzwing replied.

"Yes do you see it went all the way I said it would right? …All the way I said", he repeated and smiled.

Galvatron started to laugh.

End


End file.
